


I can't keep my eyes off you

by 100problems



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Akashi Seijuurou, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kise is cute, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Power Bottom Akashi Seijuurou, Smut, Some Plot, This is the least tags i've done, Why Did I Write This?, idk what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100problems/pseuds/100problems
Summary: Kise didn’t mean to stare, but when you have your half-naked crush in front of you, it’s kinda hard not to.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kise Ryouta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	I can't keep my eyes off you

It wasn’t unusual for practices to extend to the weekend. It was quite the opposite, especially when there was an upcoming match the following week. The first to arrive had the luxury of going home early, almost an hour- sometimes two-before the rest of the team. If that wasn’t enough to drive Kise to wake up a couple of hours earlier than usual, then it was the warm gestures and praises from the captain. Any normal teenager would be in distress over their wasted plans, but seeing Akashi in such a light-hearted state, warmed his heart . It was quite silly, however; somehow in a way, it fueled him to put in more effort during training. 

Kise was not astonished, two cars in the lot and no one to be seen within a mile radius. It was ordinary, but the front and back doors both being locked were not. Kise knocked. Silence. He knocked again. Silence. Kise was about to turn on his heels when he heard the door opening with a ‘creak’, followed by a pair of arms, tugging him inside the building. Kise would have screamed if it weren’t for the hand that covered his mouth in time.

“Sorry.” Akashi laughed. It was one that was short and delicate. It was rare for Kise’s captain to let down his walls and is the trigger of it, somehow made Kise feel tingly inside. “I didn’t mean to startle you. You just arrived earlier than I assumed.”

“It’s fine.” It really was. It was just that traffic was a lot smoother today. If that weren’t the case, Kise would have arrived at the same time as he did every other day.

“So…” Akashi rubs the back of his neck. “You never read my message, huh?”

Kise raised an eyebrow.“What message?”

Akashi huffed. “The one that I sent yesterday? The rescheduled date for Monday?”

Realization slowly washed over Kise’s face. “That’s what that was!?” It wasn’t his fault that the first thing he read on the notification was ‘I have something I need to tell you.” Kise’s mind had automatically gone south and in the end, he could not bring himself to look at the message. “I’m sorry. I..I just-“

“Assumed it was something bad.” Akashi finished for him, a smile tugged at his lips. “I know. I should have called you. I’m sorry about that.” Akashi apologized,” Don’t worry about it too much, Ryouta.”

Kise let out a sigh of relief. It was a good feeling and he wasn’t talking about the fingers-now running through his golden locks-no, Kise was talking about his name coming off Akashi’s lips.

“I was thinking since we got the gym to ourselves why not-“

“Yes!”

“You didn’t even know what I was going to ask.”

“Oh please. It was obvious.”

Akashi hummed. “Just like my victory on the court.”

It was true, anyone on one against the captain was basically one-sided, but Kise was not going to admit that, instead; he rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

0//0

Kise wasn’t used to having Akashi in the locker room, not like this...not shirtless. Akashi was usually fully dressed and ready to go by the time the blonde arrived for practice. So could you blame Kise for looking a little longer than he should have? Honestly, when you have your half-naked crush in front of you, it was kinda hard not to. 

Akashi’s back was turned to the blonde, but Kise wasn’t complaining, the view from there was still nice. For someone lacking in the height area, Akashi was quite built. He wasn’t bulky, but he was lean and well-toned. Kise cursed the past partners that got to roam their hands over his muscular frame. Kise was practically drooling by the point that fiery eyes met his golden hues. “Ryouta.” Kise’s face tingled with heat, it was as if he had been walking for miles in the summer heat. “Are you…” Akashi trailed off with a smirk. “You were, weren’t you?”

“No-I-Yes.” Kise sent an apologetic look his captain's way. “Sorry. I...I’ll just go.” 

Akashi’s right hand gripped onto Kise’s wrist. “Don’t.” There was no look of disgust on Akashi’s face and Kise let out the breath he was holding in. “Do you like me?” Kise’s blush darkened, he turned his head away, nodding slightly. “Good. I like you too.”

Kise didn’t even have enough time to process the words before Akashi was all over him. In mere seconds he was being shoved to the nearest wall with a hand in his hair and lips on his mouth. Sparks flew in every direction and the world fell away. Akashi’s free hand drifted to Kise’s hips, ’s. “Ryouta.” Akashi tightened his hold on the blonde, slowly lowering him onto the floor until he was face to face with the tent pulling him closer. Kise’s brian was lit on fire and he let out a low moan as he lost himself within the passion and warmth. They stared at each other, deep into each other's eyes. Their breaths were shaky and Kise’s body was slumped over Akashi within his jeans.”Do you mind?”

Kise shook his head and like an obedient dog, he quickly got to work. The remaining clothes were thrown somewhere within the room, but Akashi didn’t seem to mind. Kise licked his tongue up and down Akashi’s cock. There was precum dripping from the tip, and mixing the salty taste with his captain's musky scent was, well, getting him worked up. Kise slid his mouth over Akashi’s cock, and with hands shoving him down further, he started deepthroating it. “Just like that.” Akashi moaned out, “Ryouta. So good.” That was all Kise needed. The pace was picked up as Kise slobbered on Akashi’s dick. He was at the verge of tears as Akashi’s cock repeatedly rammed down his throat. “Shit. I’m gonna cum.” Akashi’s hands roughly gripped Kise’s hair, he pulled all the way out and slammed back in, cuming deep inside. Kise drank every last drop and nearly whined when Akashi pulled out. “You did good, Ryouta.” Akashi praised, his voice was dropped dangerously low, sending shivers down Kise’s spine. “I think you deserve a prize.”

Akashi wore a smirk as he pushed Kise onto his back. Akashi was stronger than he looked, then again he didn’t get the name ‘devil captain’ for no reason. Akashi climbed on top of Kise and pushed his fingers into his mouth. “Suck.” Once the digits were nicely coated-Akashi’s eyes never leaving Kise’s-he pushed his finger inside his hole. Akashi moved his finger inside, biting onto his shirt to prevent himself from making any noise. Akashi added another finger. He leaned down, moaning in Kise’s ear. 

“Akashi-cchi..!?”

Akashi’s lips twitched, fighting a smile.”You gotta use your words, Ryouta.”

“But I-”

“Say it.” Akashi command. 

Kise gulp and fondled with his fingers. It was kinda cute. “I want to put it inside.”

“Good boy.” Akashi patted the blonde's head. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

If the embarrassment didn’t kill Kise, then having Akashi ride the fuck outta him was bound to do it. Akashi had grabbed his wrist, pinning Kise down. All he could do was watch as Akashi bounced up and down his dick.“Aka-ahh!” Akashi rolled his hips, taking Kise’s cock further inside. Akashi leaned completely forward until his mouth was against Kise’s neck. He bites down hard enough to break the skin. Kise howled out in both pain and pleasure, his dick even twitched slightly at the sensation. Akashi pinched Kise’s nipples, abusing the bud until it flared red. “You’ve been doing good, Ryouta,” Akashi said in between shaky breaths. “Cum for me.”

“Aka-” Kise’s eyes rolled back and his vision became blurry. He was seeing consultations as he shuddered forward.”Akashi-cchi!” 

“Ryouta!” Akashi moaned out as he was filled to the brim with cum. He brought Kise’s hands to his dick and instantly, Kise began stroking. It was sloppy, average, but it got the job done and in seconds, Akashi was tilting his head back and cuming with Kise’s name on his lips. Akashi fell against Kise, not even batting an eye that he was laying in his own filth.

“You know...we should...we have to get cleaned up.” Akashi hummed.”Later?”

“Later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I forgot why I wrote this, but IDK maybe I might make more since there is a lack of my boys together in the fandom. I might make a role reverse for those who like bottom Kise. Anyway if you're still reading this, have a good day.


End file.
